What Words Can't Describe New Version
by TheNightIsStillYoung
Summary: I always hated school and everything that came with it, well except sports and stuff. I know this year will be the same as my other 3 years. Yep, I'm a senior and thank god for that. But this year is going to be boring. Or so I thought before I met him...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A New School Year**

My alarm clock went off, and started it blast in my ear. I knew exactly what this sound meant. It meant the start of another boring high school year. Lucky enough for me, it would be my last year in Kenbridge High School which is located in Langdon, New Hampshire. I plan to attend college at California College of the Arts. Its one of the best in California, and it offers everything I want to major in.

Why California College of the Arts you may ask. Well it was the college farthest away from this small town that I could get a full paid ridded. I wanted to get as far away from this school as possible. Scratch that, I want to get as far away from this town as possible. There was nothing holding me back from moving away. Well that's not exactly true, there are two things that would ever hold me back and they are my two friends Blake and Craig.

Right now, the school I am attending is, as I said before, called Kenbridge High School. I absolutely hated this school with all my being. This school is so small so the only thing that people actually do is gossip. In a school with a total population, of only 284, what else is there really to do? And the worst part about that is that no one had a secret that everyone else didn't know about.

After a long time thinking of the new school year coming my way; I unwillingly got out of my bed, and slung my legs over the edge. I sat there with my legs dangling just over the cold wooden floor. I had dreaded this day all summer, and now the worst part of the year had finally came. At least I had one thing to look forward to, and that was being a senior. Senior year is supposed to be the best year of high school… Well we'll just have to see about that.

I walked down the hall to my bathroom, and stripped down out of my pajama bottoms, laying them on the vanity top. I slowly got into the shower, and like every other day, the cold water hit my bare back, making my whole body shiver. I waited for the water to adjust to the perfect temperature and started to clean myself. When I was done cleaning myself, I quickly wrapped a towel around myself, trapping in all the warmth around my body. I ran down the hallway to my room to get some cloths on for.

I sniffed around in my closet to find something clean and ended up picking up my black tee shirt with my purple tank. They smelt and looked clean to me so I threw them over onto the top of my bed. I started to look around for some pants, but to my dismay, all of them were stacked into a pile on my floor.

"Ugh, I forgot to do my laundry," I wrote down 'do laundry' onto a stick note and stuck it to my mirror for a reminder.

Now that I have no clean pants, I had to look for something else. I found my plaid mini skirt that went perfectly with my shirt. I looked around for a my long black tee that was cut up at the shoulders and my black tights. I found them and threw them into my black duffle bag. I needed them for dance after school. Yes dancing was one of my many passions. I also love to draw and paint. I like to play about every sport besides basketball and soccer. Oh and not to mention I love to play my instruments. I guess you could say I'm your classic renaissances women.

I got dressed and grabbed my messenger bag that was in the corner next to my bedroom door. I started to make my way down the hallway, and flicked on the light switch just above the staircase so I wouldn't fall.

Like always, no one was home besides myself. My mom was busy in South America at the moment. I think she was going through her mid-life crisis. You know most people just buy an expensive car, but my mom said something about needing to help all the starving children. Personally, I never really got my mother. Don't get me wrong, I think what she's doing is great, but she could be so weird. She was more like my best friend than my actual mother. I had asked if I could go with her to South America, but she said no, because I had school coming up. What about my dad you may be wondering. Well my dad skipped out on my mom and me when I was only six, so I don't ask me where he's at. I haven't seen him since he left so I never expected him to be home .

I grabbed my keys and walked outside to my car in the driveway. I usually take my car to school even though I only live about 5 minutes from the school, but I was way to lazy to walk to school at 7 in the morning. Besides, I always pick up my two friends Blake and Craig. I went only a few blocks to where Craig lives and then a few more blocks to pick up Blake.

I rolled up to Craig's house first and beeped my car horn. He came running out with a bagel in his mouth and a comb stuck in his hair. I laughed at him as he hopped around on one foot trying to get his other shoe on. He opened the door beside me and slid into the front passenger seat.

"You know Blake is going to complain that you took front seat right?" I laughed as he shrugged and looked up.

"Yeah I know," he said with a mouth full of the bagel he was eating.

"Didn't you mother ever teach you to not speak with a full mouth." I scolded him and shook my finger in his face.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that its impolite to shove you hands in a person's face? It is very rude," he stuck his tongue out at me and I just laughed. He could be so immature; well we can all be immature.

"Whatever, we have to go get Blake before we miss him."

"Myra, we know his route to school so it wouldn't really matter if we miss him or not. Besides we can always follow his route and pick him up." He looked at me with 'duh' written all over his face.

"You have a point there, but I still don't want to have him walk. I mean just look at how you came out of the house. " I stepped on the gas and got to Blake's house right as he was coming out. I rolled down my window.

"Do you want a ride little boy?"

"Hey stranger long time no see. Where have you been all summer? It seems like forever that you've been gone." A smile appeared on my face. Now that he mentioned it, it has been all summer since I have seen him and Craig.

"Oh, I went to Italy with my mom to visit some family members for the summer. Now come on get in," he got in the back seat behind my seat.

"Myra, you really need to pick me up first sometimes, because Craig is always getting the front seat." Blake started pouting in the rear view mirror.

"I would, but Craig lives closer to me than you do, so it just makes it easier for me." Blake shifted his head to the side and stuck his nose in the air.

"You just favor him over me don't you?" I laughed at his question.

"Blake you know that is not true," I smiled a looked back towards the road.

"So what do you have planed for after school," Craig asked from beside me.

"Umm, I don't really know I did not plan anything yet, the day has just begun." I looked straight out to the road in front of us.

"Oh I have an idea, why don't you and Blake come over for a sleep over." Blake stuck his head out in between the two front seats to get into the conversation.

"Yeah that would be awesome, but didn't your mom tell you that you couldn't have boys over the house while she is gone? " Craig was right, but its Craig and Blake. My mom would not mind if I had them over.

"Yeah, but it would not matter since you two are together." Blake and Craig smiled and gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. I refrained from saying "aw", because I knew how embarrassed Craig gets whenever I would do that.

When we finally rolled up to the school, there were only a few people. I got out of my car with Craig and Blake.

"Bye Myra," Blake and Craig said in unison. I said goodbye and waved as they walked off. I have always been amazed at of they could keep their relationship a secret. Well never mind I can see that, because I am the only other one that knows about them besides themselves. It was still nearly impossible to do that, but they proved everything wrong.

I let out an annoyingly loud sigh. I hated being so early to school, because Craig and Blake always had to do something in the morning before school. Which left me no one to talk to except the nerds, and they were the type of nerd with the pocket dispenser. You know the ones you usually see in movies. Therefore, instead of waiting outside like everyone else, I decided to trudge into the school.

I took all the time in the world to find out what I was going to have this year. You could say that I wasn't excited at all about this. I went into the office and the secretary handed me a white piece of paper with my name on it and the words school schedule on top. I walked out and went to find my locker. I looked in and all my books were already there. I look at them and saw a very familiar book. I looked at it and saw that it was my English book from last year. What the hell, I stormed into the office.

"Why do I have English again? I took it last year, I am sure that I don't need to take this class again." I raised my voice, but not enough to be a yell. The secretary behind the desk looked up at me.

"Well, Myra your grades last year weren't very acceptable. In fact, you failed the class last year with a 47%. Therefore, if you want to graduate this year, you must now make up the credit that you did not receive last year."

"But why does it have to be Ms. Davis? Why can't I have another teacher?" I whined in frustration. Ms. Davis was a mean old teacher who thought that writing 20 words 10 times was fun. I mean really. Who honestly thinks that doing that is fun; you must be crazy if you do. I heard some mumbling that broke my train of thought.

"You don't have Miss Davis anymore. She retired during the summer." The secretary kept a calm voice the whole time through my over exaggerated shouting.

"Oh," there was a long awkward pause. Man now I feel a little bad, but yet I don't because I don't want to take a class over, and no one can blame me for that. "I am sorry for shouting at you. Do you know who I have now? Well if you don't mind telling me that is," My voice was in a gentle tone now.

"You now have Mr. James," she pronounced his name with a French accent. She turned around and got back to her work.

"Who is he," I asked the secretary while her back was facing me.

"He just came straight out of college. I have known him for years. He is going to be a very dedicated teacher and I assure you that you will not fail his class this year.

"Thank you, oh and I really am sorry for earlier." She waved her hand at me. I turned and walked out of the door. I went right back to my locker and opened it. I took out my books that I needed for my first two periods. The bell rang and I looked at my schedule and saw that my first period class, which coincidently was English, was down on the third floor and I was on the fourth.

"Shit!" I mumbled to myself. I ran down the hallway and down the stairs; I skipped some of the stairs as I went down them. I rushed down the hallway on the third floor and burst through the door of classroom 312. The late bell just rang as I slammed my way through. I put my hands on my knees as I doubled over trying to regain my breath.

"You are a very lucky student," an unfamiliar voice said from the front of the room. I looked up and it seemed as if a truck had just slammed in my chest. In simple words, the man I was looking at was utterly gorgeous. I could not help but stare at him and the rest of his body. He had the most vibrant blue eyes that I had ever seen. His silky black hair fell in front of them, and just below his eyes; there were the most kissable looking lips that anyone could only imagine. His body was lean and even under his cloths you could tell that he had nice muscles. My breathing became heavier not from running but from the sight of him.

He spoke again, "I wouldn't have any pleasure in giving you a detention if you were late."

"What," I asked breathless. "Since when did students get detention for being late only once for class? Usually its 3 lates and then a detention, and I'm a senior. Since when did a senior student get detentions for being late? Don't we get any privileges anymore?"

"Since your principle made it a rule, and now seniors don't receive any slack. They are actually going to be stricter on you seniors since you are the oldest in the school, and are supposed to set an example. The school wants to prepare the seniors for the real world. I tired fighting against it, but since I am a new teacher, my word does not really count. It also doesn't help much that the other teachers agreed with the principle." He ran his long fingers through his black hair. He looked drop dead gorgeous when he did that, and it made my heart sick into the pit of my stomach. I shuck my head, get a hold of yourself Myra. He's a teacher, and you're a student.

I looked for an empty seat in the back of the class, but there weren't any left. "Um, excuse me, but there aren't anymore seats left."

"Um let us see," he looked around for a seat, but found none. " Oh here we go, there is one right here." I blush a bright shade red when I saw that the only seat available was the one right beside his desk. This seat was meant for the students with behavior problems, but the class was filled to capacity. Which means I now have to sit there. Right next to Mr. James. This was going to be interesting. I quickly walked to my seat as the others watched, which made me kind of feel self-conscious.

"Okay then, since I am new here, we are going to go down the rows and introduce ourselves to the class and tell every one something that you enjoy or want to be, okay? Now let's start with you." He pointed at me and twitched his finger upwards indicating for me to stand up. I stood up out of my seat. I looked at the teacher and he nudged his head in the direction of the other students.

"Umm," I cleared my throat. "Hi, I'm Myra Nicolette De Luca. I full Italian." I scratched the back of my head. "Umm, I hope to be a painter or a writer when I get older, and I want to visit France. But first I have to learn the language before I go." I looked over at the teacher and he had a sweet smile across his face.

"That's a very lovely name." He smiled at me. "Do you know how to speak Italian?"

"Ciao mi chiamo Myra Nicolette De IL Luca, ed il suo nome è?"

"What does that mean?" His face gave off a confused expression.

I smiled a bit, "It means, 'hello my name is Myra Nicolette De Luca, and your name is?'"

"Well I'll tell you what, if you teach me how to speak Italian, I'll teach you how to speak French." I felt the heat rushing under the skin of my cheeks.

"Deal," A boy junior in the back of the class raised his hand up high in the air.

"Okay, well I see we have a question for you Miss De Luca." Mr. James nodded his head for the student to ask his question.

"Um, isn't French and Italian basically the same?"

"That is a very common misconception that people usually make. Yes Italian and French share some common words, but they are not 'basically' the same." I put emphases on the word basically since it was the word he used. "Most languages are based off of Latin, therefore making languages share some common words."

"Very nice explanation and very good background detail. Now if no one else has anymore questions, you may sit back down." He and I both looked around at the class. There was no one else who raised his or her hand.

I sat back down as the others began to introduce themselves. I did not listen to a word any of them were saying. My eyes were focused on Mr. James' face the whole time. I never took my eyes off his gorgeous features. My eyes wondered up and down his figure, and I took in everything about his physical appearance.

_'Wow Myra, you are starting to sound a little obsessed, but I can't blame you. He is so hot.'_

**What the, am I starting to go crazy?**

_'No silly, I am just your conscious, and I giving you my opinion.'_

**And what opinion might that be? Wow I can't believe I am having a conversation with myself.**

_'Everyone does it now stop complaining. My opinion is that you need to hook up with him.'_

**Wait what, he- he's a teacher. What are you insane.**

_'Hun, you are calling yourself what if he is a teacher, you are turning 18. Which means you are not underage anymore.'_

**Okay, we are so not having this conversation right now. Now go away.**

**'Whatever.'**

When the bell rang, I felt like smashing it. I went to grab my messenger bad; but before I could get out of my seat, I saw a shadow appear over my desk.

"Miss De Luca, I don't think it was very nice of you to ignore all the students as they were introducing themselves." Heat coursed underneath the skin of my cheeks. Did he really notice me staring at him. I looked up at the blaring blue eyes; he was leaning over my desk.

"Oh s-sorry," I stuttered tripping over my words. I was surprised at how close his face was to mine. I could feel his sweet breath on my face. I could not quite put a name to the smell. To me it rather smelt kind of like the mango, kiwi icebreakers, but even better than that.

"Well, next time just try to pay attention to the other students while they are talking. Alright," I nodded and got up from my desk and was about to walk out the door, but he started to talk. "Oh and Myra," I stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes?" He smiled at me and my knees went weak. Man did I love that smile of his.

"Try not to be late in the future." I nodded my head and turned around to walk out the door.

I went to my next period and then the next one. All my classes were just slugging by, taking their good old time. It was finally lunch time, and I had lunch with Craig and Blake. I was very happy about that.

I walked into the lunch room and saw that Craig and Blake were already waiting for me.

"Hey Myra, we saved you a spot in line." Craig waved me over to get in front of him.

-"Hey guys, so how are your classes going?"

Craig and Blake smiled, but Blake answered. "We have almost every class with each other."

"That is great. What class don't you have together," I asked looking at both of them.

"Sixth hour. I have art and Blake has Gym." A smile appeared on my face.

"That sucks, but that means I have one class with you Craig."

"Cool," we got our lunches and made our way to our old table, and started to eat. Lunch passed very fast. In fact the whole day went by in a blur. Before I knew it, it was almost time to go home. As if heaven was shining on me, the last bell rang. I got up from my desk and walk out the classroom door to my looker.

The best part about where my locker was located was that I had to pass Mr. James's classroom to get there. As I got closer to his room, all the butterflies began to flutter around in my stomach. I got closer and closer to that door. Then I heard a huge crash; and the next thing I know, I was laying on the hard tile floor. I could not see because I had my eyes shut, but I could feel the hard tile underneath my back and head. I heard a familiar voice telling everyone to give me some room. The soft voice whispered in my ear.

"Myra, are you okay?" I did not open my eyes, because I could feel something wet and thick on them. "Someone go tell the nurse to get ready for her!" The soft voice turned commanding and loud. I felt someone's hands pull and lock mine around their neck. The tile floor left my back and what replaced it were two strong, warm arms. I did not feel myself move, but shortly after being picked up, I felt my back hit an uncomfortable paper covered bed. I did not want to leave the arms that were carrying me, but I knew from the paper that I was now in the nurse's office. I had my arms still latched around the person's neck. After a second, I felt big hands grab mine and softly remove them from his neck.

"Miss De Luca, can you hear me?" I nodded my head slightly. Just the motion of that little movement made my head throb with pain. My eyes closed tighter hoping that the throbbing would stop. "She probably has a huge headache judging from the slight bleeding on her forehead and how hard she must have fallen on the tile. Let me just clean her up and I give her some painkillers. She'll most likely be able to go home after a few minutes after the medicine takes affect." I heard her walk away and over to the cabinets. A few opened and close, I heard her high heels clash against the tile floor.

"When she feels like opening her eyes make sure she takes these." The nurse was talking to Mr. James and I think she gave him the medicine because I didn't hear her place them down anywhere.

"You don't mind if I stay here until she is able to go do you? I would like to know if she's okay before I leave."

"No not at all. Stay as long as you'd like." I lay there just listening to them talk. My head still throbbed with pain. After a few moments when the pain started to ease, I slowly opened my eyes, and the light blinded me

"Hey." Mr. James was leaning over me, and he blocked most of the light, which help a lot. I smiled up at him, and he smile back at me.

"Hey." My face blushed as his bright blue eyes stared into my green ones. His hand moved my red hair to the side of my face. I sat up to quickly and my head started to spin. I fell right back into the bed with a hard thud. That did not really help my headache at all.

"Are you okay?" He asked his voice filled with concern. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to make the throbbing go away.

"Yeah," I let out a faint laugh that didn't sound to convincing. "I just got up a little too quickly." He chuckled a little bit. I tried getting up again, this time I took my time. I slung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Here take these, they'll help you with your headache." I took the pills and the glass of water from his hand. I shoved the pills down my throat and then the water. I stood up, and immediately Mr. James put his arm around my waist and my arm around his shoulder.

"Umm, thanks."

"No problem." His smile widens. When I started walking his hand tightened around my waist. "So do you need a ride home?" His face filled with hope. I was not sure if I could make it back to my house, but it would feel too awkward riding with Mr. James.

"No, I have my car here. I will just drive home. I only live about 5 minutes away." He shook his head obviously disappointed with my answer.

"I don't think you should be driving home in the condition you are in right now. Besides I need to make it up to you, I did hit you with the door." I looked at him and he had a sweet smirk on his face.

"What am I going to do about my car?"

"I can always pick you up tomorrow for school and then you could drive it home. Would that be okay for you?"

"Okay." A huge smile spread across his face. He helped me walk outside to where his car was. "Nice car." He had a nice shiny black convertible. He leaned me against his car and opened the door for me. He slowly lowered me into the passenger's seat. I honestly did not think that I need that much help, but I loved the feel of his hands against my skin. He closed my door and then walked over the drivers. He started the ignition and did the other stuff. We drove out of the parking lot and into the street.

"So where do you live?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh just turn left up here at the light. My house is the white one with tan and gray stones." I started to drift asleep on the way there. I was so tired that I could hardly keep my eyes open. The painkiller must be taking full affect now.

"Are you okay?" I nodded my head slightly.

"Damn, this is your house?" He stared at the huge house in front of him.

"Yes this is my house," I closed my eyes. I was so hoping that he wouldn't one of those guys who gawk over my house. It's not like I'm the only one with a big house here. Even though I live in a very small town, the reason why there weren't a whole lot of people was because the houses were so big. It's not like I'm even that rich. My mom and I just inherited it from my grandparents when they passed away a few years back. Before this I used to live in a one floor 3 bedroom, 1 bathroom, kitchen, and living room house.

I heard the car door open and close, and then a few seconds later I heard mine open. I still had my eyes closed, but I knew who had opened it. Suddenly I felt his hand wrap underneath my body and scoped me up into the air. I started to squirm in his arms.

"Myra stop squirming or you'll make me drop you." I gripped tightly to his arms.

"Mr. James, I don't like to be picked up. Well not conscious anyway." He let out a small laugh but didn't put me on the ground.

"Do you have a key to get in?" I reached into my book bag and pulled out the key. After he took it I clung back to his arms. He laid me down on something soft and laid my head on his lap. This position was so comfortable that I found myself falling asleep. I slept for I don't know how long.

"Myra, are you awake?" I slowly opened my eyes and saw myself looking up at him.

"Hey."

"Hey. When are your parents going to get home?"

"My mother won't be home again until March 12th."

"Where is she? I can't believe that she would leave for that long."

"She's in Africa helping people in poverty."

"Oh, well then what about your father?"

I turned my head to look away from him. "My father left my mom and I when I was only six." I did not like talking about my father. It was because of him that my mom was never home. I grew up with no one, well no adult figure. I didn't have a normal childhood because I had to grow up so quickly. My throat tightened with the anger that built up in my body.

"I'm sorry, I can see that I am upsetting you?" I looked back up at him.

"You didn't upset me. I just don't talking about my father. As you can imagine, I have deep hatred for the man. I get angry towards the thought of him, because I think of everything that has happened, and things that didn't happen when he left. Besides there is nothing to really talk about when it comes to my dad, since he hasn't been in my life for well over 11 years. I never got to really know him or what it was like to grow up with a father." I let out a light yawn and my eyelids started to drifted down a little over my eyes. I was sure that Mr. James could take the hint that my body was giving him.

"I think you need to get some rest, it had been a long day for you. I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6:30, Okay?" I really didn't want him to leave me here all alone, and I was so comfortable in the position that I was in at the moment. I wanted to drag out this moment for as long as I could, but I knew that I couldn't stay this way.

"Yeah I guess that's fine with me. " My words came out in a soft whisper. Mr. James grabbed the pillow and blanket that was lying on the lounge chair. He replaced his lap with the pillow and lay the blanket over my small frame. "Bye," he whispered silently as I drifted off to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**French**_

I woke up to a slightly cold whisper in my ear. My eyes popped wide open as I jumped up when the cold air hit my ear. "Oh, I'm sorry about that, I did not mean to startle you," Mr. James was standing in front of the couch now only about two feet away. I looked at him confused. What was he doing here? In my house at, I looked over at the watch that I had on my wrist, 6:30 A.M.

"W-what's going on, "I sat there very confused. I quickly composed my face, "Mr. James, what are you doing here?" I guess he was laughing at my lack of memory. I slowly sat up on the couch trying to recollect the reason for him being in my house. As I stood up from the couch, he was still staring intently at me.

"Do you not remember anything that happened yesterday?" He took a step closer to me. "You must have hit your head harder than I thought," I was still bewildered and his statement just made it worse.

"Am I supposed to remember what you're doing here?" He laughed at my statement. ` `

"I said that I would pick you up at 6:30 today for school." I started to remember what had happened yesterday in the hallway at school. He had offered to give me a ride to school today since I had to leave my car in the school parking lot. As I started to remember hitting my head, the pain of it started to surface from my mind.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that." I touched the back of my head slightly and winced sitting quickly back onto the couch.

"Are you okay?" Mr. James walked over to me, and sat down. He was sitting close enough that our knees rubbed against each other's. His lips just inches away from mine. "Here let me see." He put his hand on the top of my head and gently pushed my head down a little bit. He lifted some hair and examined the spot on the back of my head.

"Yeah, I okay." I flinched again.

"Oops, I'm sorry." He gently placed my hair back in its original spot. "Umm," He was about to say something. "Umm, you should go and get ready." I knew that was not what he wanted to say to me, but I just let it slide. I went up stairs to find something to wear.

I quickly threw on some clothes, so that I would not keep Mr. James waiting for to long. It felt extremely weird to have a teacher in my house. Especially since, I liked this one. I rushed into my bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth. I yanked the bush through my hair but made sure that I did not hurt the one spot on the back of my head. I ran down stairs and over to where he was. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yep," I grabbed my messenger bag and we walked out to his car. He opened the door for me and went to the other side. We drove off towards the school.

"Umm, Myra, I was wondering if you would like to learn some French today after school? And you could teach me some Italian." I smiled to myself and looked over at him.

"Sure, that would be fun." I could not wait to spend time with him after school, but I still could not help but think about how wrong this was. He is a teacher, and I am his student. I really did not care about that fact anymore, but I knew this was more than just a childish crush on my teacher.

I was still pondering over some things as we arrived at the school.

"Myra." His voice broke my train of thought. I looked over at him and jumped, because of how close his face was to mine. "Oops sorry," he laughed. "You're not that hard to scare are you?" He pulled his face back and got out of the car. I mimicked him and got out myself. We walked into the school and down the hall to his classroom. I was so thankful that no one was staring at us. The last thing I needed were a rumors going around school about Mr. James and me.

He held opened the door as we walked into his classroom. Almost all of his students were in the room already. He and I took our normal seats. I turned towards the class and notice Ellie glaring at me. I shot her a death glare and she unwillingly looked away.

"Hey Myra," I turned and saw Craig walked up to me. I did not know we had English together.

"Hey Craig," I smiled at him, and he smiled back. "Hey I didn't know we had this class together. Where were you yesterday?"

"Where do you think I was? " He smiled and I could tell by looking at him that he was with Blake. I nodded my head and took my sketchbook out. "Have you drawn anything new?"

"Yep," I flipped my notebook to the last page I drew on and showed him the picture.

"Hey, I thought Blake was supposed to be mine not yours." We both started laughing. We always messed with each other when it came to Blake. Even though Blake really is Craig's boyfriend and not mine. Ha I know it's supposed to be Blake and me fighting over Craig since is the bi one.

"Nope, Blake is mine now," I started to laugh, and Craig made a fake frowny face. "You know how I like to draw you and Blake. Blake just happened to be next to me when I was drawing." I smiled up at him and he smiled back down at me.

"Yeah I know. You so have to make me a copy of this one. I need to add it to the wall in my room." I laughed. Craig had every picture I had ever drawn since we were five. They were all hung up on the biggest wall in his room. It was like his wallpaper, and it made his whole room looked like it was literally turning into a museum dedicated to me and my artwork.

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill," we both laughed.

"So do you want to hang out after school since you, Blake and I didn't get to yesterday"

"Yeah, but it will have to be later after school, because I am staying after with Mr. James." He looked at me and I smiled. But my smile slowly faded into a straight line.

Craig had a quizzical look on his face. "Why are you staying after school with Mr. James alone?"

"Oh, because he and I made a deal yesterday, and who said it was only going to be Mr. James and me?" I was just messing with him, because he was right. It was just going to be Mr. James and me.

Craig gave me that look that said, 'You are not fooling anyone.'

"What was the deal that you two made?" Man this boy could ask a lot of questions, what was this like 20 questions or something.

"He would teach me French and I would teach him Italian."

"That's cool; at least you get kind of a free French lesson. That is if you don't count you teaching him Italian as a payment."

"Go take you seat now, Mr. Adams." Mr. James was standing in front of my desk. Craig smiled at me then sat down at his seat as he was told. I was surprised usually Craig would do some thing to tick off the teacher and give them a hard time. I guess he is just trying to get on the teachers' goods side this year since it is our last year here.

Mr. James picked up his book from his desk and began to read the second chapter of "Romeo and Juliet". As soon as he was done, there was another quiz. I quickly got through it before the rest of the class. I looked over at Mr. James who was staring straight at me. I quickly looked down at my hands on my lap. I could feel his gaze on me and I could tell that my face turn a bright red. The bell rang and I got out of my seat, and walked out the door.

Like always, my classes took their time slugging by. I was so excited for after school. The thought of being alone with Mr. James was exciting.

Finally, the last bell rang and I quickly ran down the flight of stairs. I took about two or three at a time to get down even faster. I made my way to his classroom on the third floor of the school. I waited by the side of the door until I was sure that all of his students were all out of the room. I walked in and saw Mr. James sitting at his desk with a small stack of papers in his hands.

"Hey Mr. James," I said a little timid. I was nervous but excited to be with him. I walked over to my seat.

"Hey Myra," his thick French accent wrapped around his words. I sat down at my normal desk. A few seconds later after ruffling through papers, he walked over and pulled a seat right in front of mine. A sweet smile spread across his face. My heart began to feel like it was throbbing out of my chest. How could anyone look and be so perfect?

"So do you want to teach first or should I?" His deep blues eyes stared into my green ones. His eyes started to trace my skin. It felt like they burned into my pale soft skin. A second passed before he cleared his throat.

"Oh well, I think you should go first. You are a real teacher after all." He laughed and we began. He started out with the basic vowel pronunciations. I put my head on my hand. I smiled as his perfect lips moved. Everything about him just drew me in.

"Did you here me?" I jerked up not realizing that he said something.

"What, I'm sorry."

"Okay, well in French, a is pronounced kind of like the a in father, but it's more of a deeper sound." I started to pronounce it. He took his hand and put it on my lower jaw. He slowly lowered it and made my month formation bigger. I tried pronouncing it again.

"There you go." He continued with all the other vowels.

After learning to pronounce vowels, I taught him how to pronounce them in Italian. After awhile I realized how late it was getting outside. I took out my cell phone and looked at the clock. My eyes widened a little bit. It was already 7:00 P.M.

"Oh, I have to go. It's getting late and I'm supposed to hang out with Craig and Blake." I stood up from my seat, grabbing my stuff off the floor.

"Okay. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class." He started to lean in closer to my face. My heart started to flutter. Oh my gosh was he really about to do what I think he is. Once his face was an inch from mine, his face turned to the side. He kissed my left cheek that my right. I was a little happy that he didn't kiss me, but a little disappointed that he didn't.

"I guess you will." I smiled at him as I walked over towards the door. I grab the door knob but hesitated before opening it. I looked back over at Mr. James.

"Buona notte*1 Signora De Luca," I smiled at him for a moment before talking.

"Bonne nuit*2 Monsieur James."

I exited Mr. James and started to walk down the hallway. As I went down the staircase, I could not help but think of his hand on my face. His hand was warm and soft but yet it was rough and left a cold trail on my skin. I put my hand on my face.

When I walked outside the school, I saw Craig sitting on the steps. It was pretty cold and windy. Why was Craig here on a night like this? And he didn't even have a jacket or anything on over him. "Hey Craig, what are you doing here so late. Aren't you really cold out here," He looked up at me. That was when I noticed the tears that were falling from his eyes. "Craig what's wrong?" I closed the distance between us and sat next to him, putting my arms around his shoulders and pulled him tightly against my body.

I could feel his body shake underneath my arm from the sudden burst of warmth radiating off my arms. I leaned his head onto my shoulder and started to run my fingers through his hair. I held him close to me and I could feel the sharp breath he was taking in as he breathed.

"Craig, honey just tell me what happened. Wait; don't tell me that you and Blake break up." This was the only thing that I could think of that would make Craig this upset. Although I knew that this was very unlikely, it just fit with everything else.

"I-I c-can't te-tell you-u," his words were really shaky and I was so worried about him. I did not know whether they were shaky because he was cold or because he was so frightened. The only time I have ever seen Craig actually cry was when his sister died of cancer 2 years ago.

"Craig tell me what happened, please."

"B-but I-I'm to a-afri-ad too," okay now I'm pretty sure that his stuttering is being caused by fear.

"Craig, its okay you safe with me," I made my embrace more secure around him. "Come on, you can tell me anything." He took in a big shaky breath to calm himself down.

"My dad kicked me out of the house." His words were broken up by more tears and sharpened breaths.

"What! Why in hell would he do that?" I took his face in my hands so he would look at me. That is when I noticed dark bruising on his cheeks and neck. I let go of his face replacing my hands with my index finger. I put my finger under his chin and tilted his head up to get a better look at the bruises on his neck. "Oh my god! What did he do to you?" The bruises were so dark and big. I knew his dad did this because the hand marks were way too big it be his mother's and I knew his mother could never do such a thing to him.

I mean knew that his family had a lot of problems after his sister died, but this was far from what I had expected. Know I really understood why he and his mother would stay at my house so often.

"He saw me making out with Blake on the roof." More tears escaped his eyes and ran down his face. I pulled him back into my warm embrace.

-Craig's Flashback -

"I love you so much." I looked up deep into Blake's eyes. His eyes looked more golden in the moon light. I smiles at him and held his hands in my hands, resting them on my lap. I could not imagine myself with anyone else but Blake. He is perfect for me and I hope that I am perfect for him. His black hair dangled over his eyes and a smile played at the corner of his lips.

"I love you too, Blake." I twisted my body around so that I was sitting on his lap. I leaned my back up against his chest and I lifted my head to look up at the stars. "I remember when I was younger. I used to always count the stars at night." I laughed at myself, "I used to fall asleep before I would finish counting. I would get so mad at myself for having to start all over again." Blake nuzzled his chin into my blonde hair.

"I used to do something like that too. I would try to find out how many licks it took to get to the center of a tootsie pop, but I would only get as far as 53 licks before my tongue would get tired." The smile that was playing on the corner of Blake's lips turned into a full on smile and I laughed. Blake knew how make anyone laugh no matter how down that person was.

I started to feel Blake's hands play around in my hair and it sent that tingling feeling down my neck and spine. His touch made me feel so cold but yet I was so cozy in his arms. I cuddled more into my jacket.

"Are you cold Craig," I twisted my head to look at Blake.

"Maybe just a little bit," a shiver vibrated through my body.

"Maybe just a little just a little bit?" Blake cocked his eyebrow at me, and I smiled. He pulled me closer to his warm chest. I was content right here, and I felt like I could just stay in this position for the rest of my life. I twist me head and gently touched Blake's neck with a small part of my bottom lip. I could feel Blake's pulse start to rise underneath my lip and I smiled before pulling my lips away. I did not want to pull away but I had to be so careful when it came to kissing Blake outside.

"Aw why did you stop," Blake said playfully and yet whiny at the same time.

"You know perfectly well the reason why," I had a serious but playful tone to my voice.

Blake put his hand to my face and pulled my face closer to his before I could react. I stared into his golden brown eyes. I could smell his sweet breath on my face. The scent made my mouth water. I wanted him so badly right now. His lingering lips finally touched mine, and I felt the heat from his lips radiate on mine. I hesitated before kissing him back and pulled away slightly, "Blake wait."

"What," He pulled my face back to stare at into my hazel eyes. He started to play with my dirty blond hair around my face. I felt the heat rush under my cheeks. I saw the smile on Blake's lips grow bigger. "I love it when you blush."

He blushed his lips against my bright red cheeks before moving them back to my lips. His lips played on mine for a moment and then made their way down to the sweet spot on my neck. "Blake," I moaned his name as he started to nibble on my sweet spot.

It took me a moment to gather my thoughts and realize what we were doing. "Blake, Blake," I gently pushed him back a little. He let out a frustrated groan.

"What is it," his tone was sweet but hungry.

"What if my dad comes home and sees us?" He face turned sweet and he put on a reassuring smile.

"You worry way too much Babe. He won't see us. We are in the dark, and on top of your roof. Why in the hell would he or anyone else look up here for you?" His hand pulled my face back to his. Once again, our lips pressed against each other's. His other hand trailed up and down my thigh. I wrapped my arms around his neck and intertwined my fingers into his hair on the back of his head.

Everything felt amazing as we sat there on the roof. We were there for a few moments. Then we were interrupted by a familiar drunken voice.

"Craig!" I turned around and looked down at the ground in shock. Oh no, this can not be happened. He can't be home, not now. "Craig, get your damn ass down here!" his speech was slurred. It was worse then usual. This was going to be very bad.

I froze in my spot on the roof. All I could think about was getting Blake to get out of here. There was no telling what my dad will do to me. I could not have Blake see my dad beat me like he did every other time he was drunk.

"Blake," I turned to face him. "Blake go home," I said sternly to him. "You need to get out of here now."

"But Craig, what if you're….."

"Now!" I said interrupting him in the middle of his sentence.

"But your dad's drunk. What would happen if he hurts you? I-I don't want to see you hurt babe." I quickly brushed my lips against his. I look into his eyes pleadingly.

"Please go." I said in an argent but soft voice. A tear fell from his face. "Don't worry about me Blake. I'll be fine," I felt bad about Blake having to even see this much of what my life was really like without him or anyone else around.

"Promise, "his voice took on a pleading tone. Blake was not use to this type of drama.

"I promise Blake, "Without out another word he gently swiped his hand across my cheek then jumped down off the roof and onto a ridge before landing on the ground. I jumped down on the other side so that Blake had the chance to run. My dad was about to chase after him. I quickly ran over to him and tickled him to the ground. He pushed me off and stood up off the ground. I got up swiftly before he was able to kick me while I was down. He punched my in the face and I fell back down to the ground. He leaned all his weight into every punch he ever threw at me.

"Now see if you were a real man, you would get back up and fight. But the only thing you are is a fucking fag. The Same thing goes for that little boyfriend of yours who ran away. You both a nothing but sissies." He spat on the ground in front of my face. Hatred rushed through me. I jumped up and punched him as hard as I could square in the face.

"He ran because I told him too!" I punched him again, this time making him fall to the cold ground. "He and I are more of a man then you will ever be." I kicked him in the stomach and he let out a rush of air.

My dad got back up grabbing the side of his stomach where I kicked. He came closer to me and grabbed me by the throat. He started to lift me off the ground. "Let… Go… Of… Me…" I could hardly breathe and his grip on my throat got tighter and tighter. I was gasping for air as my dad tightened his grip even more. My version started to blur and it felt like everything was spinning.

"Victor! What are you doing! Victor let go of him! You're going to kill him!" My mom came screaming and running out of the car to where we were. "You're choking him! Let him go!" My dad tossed me roughly to the ground. I coughed into the ground holding my neck. Tears ran down my moms face as she ran towards me. She bent over pulling me into a hug. I looked around and saw a few of the neighbors watching the scene from their yards and the sidewalk. My dad noticed what I was looking at.

"Yeah that's right just keep on staring. Hey in fact why don't you just take a picture, it would last a hell of a lot longer." His speech was still slurred because of all the alcohol he drank tonight.

"Craig, honey, are you okay?" She was hugging me so tight, "Victor how could you do that to your own son?" At first she was talking in hushed tones, but when she turned to my father she was screaming at him.

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me," he said pointing his finger at my mom.

"I-I'm sorry," I couldn't believe my mom just said sorry to this asshole. My father turned his attention back to me.

"Get the hell out of here! I never want to see you near this house again! If I ever do see your fagot ass back here, you'll wish this was the worst I've done to you!" He yelled at me and pointed a finger to the road in front of our house.

I slowly stumble up off the ground and kissed my mother goodbye. She sat there on the cold hard ground crying her eyes out as she saw me get up walk away from the house. I couldn't help but think that she deserved better than this. She has had to put up with this for the past 2 years since my sister died. I swear that when I get enough money saved up that she and I will move out of that god forsaken house.

After I walked around the corner from my street, I began to run. I don't know why I started to run, but I ran as fast as I could. I ran the few blocks it took to get to Myra's house. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I banged my fist harder against the wooden door.

"Myra! Myra are you here?" I yelled up to her window, but I still received no answer. Where could she be?

"…The school," I ran as fast as I could to the school. When I saw the school in sight, I started to slow down. My legs felt like lead and I could hardly move them. I walked to the step and sat down. I was too tired to go up to the third floor. I just sat there waiting for her.

"It's going to be okay Craig. You know you can always stay with me. There's plenty of room for you. Your mom can stay over to if she wants."

"Thank you, Myra. I don't know what I would do without you as my best friend." I got up and held out my hand. He took it in his and we walked to my car in the school parking lot. We got in and drove to my house. It's a good thing that Craig always had cloths at my house. Blake has some cloths here too and I doubt that Blake would mind if Craig used those too. He and Blake came over a lot so that Craig wouldn't get caught by his father. A lot that sure did him. We got into the house and I went straight up stairs to get a room ready for him. I got one ready for his mom too, because I knew she would most likely arrive here soon. If things were has bad as they seemed then I would want to be prepared for his mother to come. "Thank you so much Myra." I turned around and smiled at him.

"You are like a brother to me Craig. I would do anything for you and your mother. You both are like family to me." He smiled back. "Well here you go. I'll get your cloths from the closet and you can get settled in." I walked out the room and down stairs on the 3rd floor where the laundry room was. I grabbed Craig's cloths and made my way back up to his room on the 4th floor. "He you go." I handed him some cloths."

"Thanks." He put them away in the dresser. I heard the door bell go off on the second floor. If you're confused about the door being on the 2nd floor, well don't. I am simply implying that the 'basement' is the first floor.

"I'll get it. It's probably your mother." I went down stairs to the door. I opened the door with a sweet face. When I saw who it was my face went hard and angry. "What the hell are you doing here? Get the fuck off my property right now before I call the cops"

"I'm here to tell my son to get his ass home." I shook my head.

"I am not about to let Craig go home with you after what you did to him. He is going to stay with me, and you can't change that." I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. I turned to looked at Craig's face. "Go back up stairs Craig. I will handle this." I turned back to his father. "Go home Mr. Adams or you're going to wish you had."

Without letting him say another word to me or Craig, I slammed the door in his face. I turned towards the stairs to head up. Right before I hit the stair, I heard soft knock. I went over to open it. "I said go home!" When I realize who was at my door my face quickly softened. "Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Adams. I thought you were your husband. How did you get without your husband knowing?" I let her in.

"I walked here while he was out. I waited behind the tree when I saw that he was here." A soft tear slide down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"I have a room already set up for you. It's on the 3rd floor next to the laundry room."

"Thank you so much Myra. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this." I went back to the closet in the laundry room and she followed me. I got her some of my moms extra cloths. It is a good thing that my mom and she were the same size.

"Your room is right here. You can get settled in." She followed me to the room that I sent up for her. "Here you go." She took her cloths and laid them on the bed. She looked at her watch.

"You should be getting to bed. It's almost 10:00 P.M., and you have school tomorrow. Tell Craig that I said to get to bed." I smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay. Good night Mrs. James." She said good night back and I left her room walked up the flight of stairs to the 4th floor. I walked down the hall to Craig's room. "Craig your mother said its time for bed."

"Yeah, yeah I heard her." He had a playful smile on his face. "Good night Myra."

"Goodnight Craig," I walked over to him and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. I walked out of his room and down the hall. I went into my room. I opened my closet to get something to change into for bed. I found a t-shirt and short. I quickly changed into them and grabbed my MP3. I slipped under my covers and pushed in my headphones. The first song that some on was 'Untitled' by Simple Plan. I softly sung a long with the song and then I was asleep.

*1. Buona notte - Good night in Italian.

*2. Bonne nuit -Good night in French.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter**_ _**3**_

_**An Awkward Position**_

I woke up in my room as the beeping of my alarm clock went off. I looked around and realized I was up-side down. My back hung over the side of my bed and the blankets weren't around my body. I used my arms to push myself up off of the floor. When my whole body was on the bed I stretched out my limbs… I felt something kick me in my ribs. I jumped out of the bed, falling in the process. I grabbed my chest. I looked over the top of my bed from the floor. I stood up to see what had scared me. Craig's body was sprawled out across my bed. I lightly kicked him in the leg,

"Craig, get up." I kicked him a few more times, but he just lay there and did not move. When he did not respond, I decided to tickle him. I grabbed his sides and moved my cold fingers all over the sides of his body. A small smile grew on his face when I did. I laughed; he could always contain his laugher, but he could not do the same with his facial expression. I picked up one of my pillows and threw it at his face.

"Ugh, Myra what the hell do you want," he grumbled out the words. His hands flashed up to cover his eyes as I turned on the light in my room. When his eye adjusted he threw the pillow right back at my head. The pillow split open a little bit and a bunch of feather flew around the room, because I wasn't quick enough to dodge the pillow.

"You know very well that you have to get up and get ready for school." He let out a groan, and I tapped my foot against the wooden floor. "Come on Craig, you're not the only one here that needs to get ready for school." He smiled up at me.

"You can change, I don't mind." I laughed at his expression.

"No way you perv, now get up and get out." He stayed there on my bed and scrunched up his face.

"But mommy my tummy really hurts." I laughed as he held his hands to his stomach and doubled over on my bed.

"Awe my poor baby." I made a sympathetic face, and he laughed. "Now get your lazy ass up and get out of my room." I pulled the blankets off the bed.

"Do I really have to?" He crouched over and smiled.

"Yeah you really do," I pulled him up and kicked his butt out of my room. I shut the door and walked over to my closet.

I got dressed, picking what ever I could find, which were my oversized brown cargo pants with my white off the shoulder shirt. I grabbed my brown hat off my desk and walked out of my room. I walked a few doors down the hall to Craig's bedroom. "Hey Craig," I said as I knocked on the door. "You ready yet?" He opened the door.

"Yep," He smiled as he hopped out of his room. We walked down the staircase and into the living room. We walked over towards the kitchen.

"Good morning." Craig's mother said as we entered the room loudly. I pushed Craig out of the way, and he shoved back. I laugh when I shoved Craig into the corner of the door frame.

"Ha that's what you get for messing with me." I stuck my tongue out at him. He made a face and we stumbled over to his mom on the other side of the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said as she handed us each a warm biscuit with butter spread on top.

"Good morning you two." She smiled at the both of us. "I still can't believe that you two never ended up going out with each other." As much as I love Mrs. Adams, she just always seemed to make a lot of things very awkward.

As long as I've know Craig's family, Mrs. Adams always wanted Craig and I to get together, but some of that hope partly fell apart when Craig became bi and started going out with Blake. Besides I grew up with Craig and I consider him a brother.

"Well we'll see you after school." Craig and I gave his mother a huge.

"Bye mom," Craig and I said in unison while grabbing our messenger bags and walking out the back door. We walked down the patio stairs and on the walk way on the side of the house.

"So what do you want to do after school," Craig asked as we walked over to the sidewalk in front of my house.

"I don't know whatever you want to do. It's not like I really have anything planned."

"Yeah this town is just so boring like that. I would go to the mall if it wasn't 2 1/2 hours away. "Craig and I walked down the street kicking stones as we did. We walked up to the corner where we usually met Blake every morning to walk to school.

"Hey Blake," I said as we approached him.

"Hey," Blake said, as we got closer to him. He looked at Craig and smiled a happy and relieved smile at him.

"Hey Blake," He walked up to Blake and wrapped his arms around him while giving him a kiss. Craig winced a little as Blake wrapped his hands around the back of Craig's neck. Craig gently grabbed Blake's hands in his. He held their hands in between their bodies.

Craig looked up at Blake and gave a weak smile. Blake looked down at Craig's neck. He saw the dark noticeable blue and purple bruises that Craig's father had given him last night. The hand marks were as clear as day and they looked really bad.

"I knew I never should have left you there alone with him last night. I mean just look at what he has done to you now." Blake lightly touched the bruises and traced over the scrapes. "I cannot stand to see you hurt baby." A frown appeared on Blake's face.

"I am fine Blake, really I am."

"You don't look like it," Blake said in a sad voice. Blake looked down into Craig's hazel eyes.

"Really I am, now lets go or we're going to be late for school." Craig wrapped his arms around Blake's waist.

"Craig what are you doing? I thought you didn't want the school to know about you and Blake." I walked up right beside him.

"Myra, I only wanted to keep it a secret so that my dad wouldn't hear about it, but now since he knows, there is really no point of keeping Blake and I a secret anymore." A giant smile grew across Blake's face. Blake slung his arm around Craig's shoulders

I knew how hard it was for Blake not to act like Craig's boyfriend during school. It drove him insane not being able to kiss him in public, but now he looked so happy, and seeing them both happy really makes me happy too.

"Yeah I guess I see your point," we both laughed.

"Now all we have to do is find you a man. " Craig and Blake smiled at each other.

"Guys I'm fine being single. I don't need to a guy to make me happy. "

"Yeah, but if you had a boyfriend then we can all go on a double date. " Before I could reply Blake's face brightened in a sudden stroke of genius.

"Blake, I don't want to know what your crazy mind is thinking." Blake whispered something into Craig's ear. Craig nodded and turned to face me.

"Myra how to you feel about going on a blind double date?" Craig smiled down at me.

"No way," I said to both of them.

"Aw come on Myra," both Craig and Blake said in unison. Craig made his big puppy eyes, while Blake pouted.

"Ugh fine, you guys win." They gave each other high fives.

"We got the perfect guy," said Blake.

-;- *** -;-

We arrived at the school in no time at all. I saw Mr. James' car in the parking lot at the school. A bright gleaming smile spread across my face.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden Myra?" Blake looked at my smiling face with a questioning look.

**Why am I so happy? I've never been this happy about anything.**

'_It's because you're a crazy, creepy stalker.'_

**Oh great it's you again. Can't you just leave me alone?**

'_Nope, I'm just going to keep doing this to you.'_

**Ugh, but why?**

''_Cause I know it bugs the hell out of you. Besides I'm only saying the truth.'_

**You, you say the truth. That's hard to believe.**

'_Are you calling me a liar?'_

**Oh no, I would never call anyone such a thing.**

'_Well I hope you know that if you're calling me a liar then you're calling yourself a liar. Creepy stalker!'_

"Shut up and go away," damn did I just say that out loud.

'_Yes you did smart one.' _

I looked over at Blake and Craig. They were both looking at me like I was going crazy.

"What'd you say Myra?" Blake asked as we all stopped.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," I looked back to Mr. James car; I just couldn't wait to see his gorgeous face.

As I became happier, my head began to pound a little. My head still hurt form when Mr. James accidentally hit me with the door. Craig, Blake and I walked into the hallway inside the school. Craig and I said our goodbyes to Blake, as we went our separate way to our classroom. Craig and I walked to the door of Mr. James' classroom. I was about to open the door but someone was faster and beat me to the punch.

I took a step back from the door so that I would not by hit by it again. I leaned over a little to see who had opened the door, and I was happy to see who it was.

"Bonjour Mr. James," I smiled as he turned around the edge of the door to get look at who said his name. His shaggy black hair slightly covered over his eyes.

"Ciao Myra," a gleaming smile spread across his face. I could feel my heart pound uncontrollably in my chest.

I quickly walked to my desk and sat down as the bell rung. Mr. James closed the classroom door and started his lesson for the day. He started to read act 2 scene 2 from Romeo and Juliet. I stared at him not really paying any attention to the words that were coming out of his mouth. It was easily done since I knew Romeo and Juliet by heart. I took in all of his gorgeous features.

"'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,'" Mr. James was looking at me as he said this line and I could feel my face starting to glow red.

"Does anyone want to take a guess at what Juliet means when she says this line about Romeo in the play?" He looked around the room to see if anyone had there hand raised. I looked at the class and the only one who had there had raise was Irene. "Umm, yes Irene. What do you think she means by this line?"

"Well she means that she loves Romeo and compares him to how much she loves roses." Irene had a huge idiotic smile on her face. Man is she an idiot. She got part of it right, but that is not what Juliet means when she is saying this line. I smiled and raised my hand. This was the prefect chance to humiliate her.

"Umm that's not quite the idea that Shakespeare had when he wrote the play, but good try. Everyone this is a good example on how words mean different things to different people." Mr. James looked at me and my raised hand.

"Yes Myra, would you like to take a shot at it?"

"Yes, I would. I think what Juliet is talking about is language and saying that what really matters is what a person is, not what groups he belongs to. That words don't mean much... you can still smell a rose and appreciate its beauty even if you called a particular rose a weed instead. The line is just after Juliet finds out that Romeo belongs to the group that she has hated all her life. She's already head over heels in love with him, and realizes that no matter what group he belongs to, in this case his family, she still loves him for who he is. That's the point that Shakespeare was trying to get across." Mr. James started clapping.

"That was a very good explanation Myra." I smiled and looked over to Irene who was glaring at me. All I did was sweetly smile back.

While Mr. James was reading the book out loud he would sneak a glance at me from the corner of his eye every once in a while. Every time he did, my eyes would sink deeply into his and it felt like at any moment I would just disappear in them. The bright blue orbs drew me in. Everything about him was so inviting. When he smiled at me I just couldn't help but smile back at him, and every time he did smile at me I would savored it. Making them last until the next one that came.

"Myra…Myra," I heard Mr. James' voice. I snapped out of my hypnotic trance and focused my eyes.

"Uh what?" I looked up at Mr. James' face. "What did you say?"

"Do you know the answer to the question that I just said?" He looked down at me disappointedly.

"Umm, what was the question again?" He sighed and looked back towards the class.

"See everyone; this is why you must always pay attention in your classes. You never know when another teacher or I is going to call on you for an answer to a question." He wasn't just directing the speech to me; he was directing the speech towards the entire class. But he was using me as an example. I didn't really like the fact that he was using me as the example though.

I could feel the heat rush under my checks from embarrassment, but before Mr. James could embarrass me any farther the bell rung. A quick rush of relief swept though my body. I grabbed my messenger bag from off the floor and got up out of my desk.

"Myra, please do try and pay attention in class. I know I can be a little boring, but you still have to get a good grade in the class. I don't want to see any of my students fail." He thought I thought he was boring? He was far from boring. It's just that how can I focus on his words when I'm too busy focusing on his face. I've never been very good at multi-tasking.

"I know and I am very sorry. I'll try harder," he smiled and I left the room. Craig was waiting for me right outside of the classroom door.

"So what did he want to talk to you about?" Craig slouched off the wall.

"He was just telling me that I needed to pay attention in class, and that he didn't want to see me fail his class."

"Oh okay." We walked to the end of the hall and I went down the left hall while Craig went down the right. It really sucked that I only had one class with Craig, and it sucked even more that it was first period.

I walked into my 2nd hour and sat down at my seat in the back of the classroom. Ms. McCormick started her lesson plan for the day. I sat through half of her lecture before asking to go to the nurse.

I got up out of my desk and walked up to her desk in the front. She wrote me a pass and I walked out of the classroom. I walked down the long hallway that leads to the staircase. This time I walked in the middle of the hall so I wouldn't get hit by any more doors.

"Hey Myra," I turned around to a familiar French accented voice.

"Oh, hi Mr. James," I stopped in the hallway so he could catch up to me.

"So what are you doing out of class? Trying to get out of a lesson or lecture?" He laughed a little and I laughed alone with him.

"Oh no I would never do such a thing. My head just hurts a little so I'm just going down to the nurse to get some pain killers." His face fell.

"I truly am sorry for hitting you with the door." I put my hand on his shoulder, but I quickly removed it. If someone saw that they would get the wrong impression.

"It's not your fault. I should have been watching where I was going." His face brightened up a little.

"Well hey do you mind if I walk with you I have to go down that way anyway."

"Sure." We walked down the stairway in silence. His body was so close to mine. We went down the hallway to the staircase. We had already walked down two flights of stairs before I decided to say something.

"So Mr. James, why did you decide to teach here? Or better yet, why did you decide to move here?"

"Well you might not have known this, but I grew up here."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I used to live over by the cliffs when I was little, and now I live there again."

"Why did you decide to come back?"

He smiled, "Well after my dad died, I was left with the house. A few weeks before school started I thought what was the point of having the house if I wasn't using it. I found out a little later that this school needed a new teacher. So I moved back."

"So everything pretty much just worked out in your favor."

"Pretty much," he shrugged his shoulders. We walked down another flight of stairs and turned to go down the next one, but Mr. James stopped me in the corner. His body was very close to mine. I took a small step backwards and I felt my back hit the brick wall behind.

Mr. James placed his right hand up against the wall stopping me from being able to go down the staircase. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I was so nervous at the point 'cause he wasn't talking at all. I stared up into his bright blue eyes and couldn't help but get lost in them.

He leaned in closer to me. My heart beat quickened, and my eyes went wide. Could this be it? Was he really about to do what I thought he was about to do. I panicked as his lingering lips became only inches from mine. My eyes shifted back and forth from his eyes to his lips.

"Umm, Mr. James w-what are you doing?" My voice was shaky from the adrenaline rushing through my veins. He simply smiled and moved his left hand up to my hair. His fingers lingered on my hair for a slight moment before his hand pulled something out. I looked up to see what he had pulled out of my hair.

"Sorry but I noticed that you had a feather in your hair." He showed me the feather and pushed himself off the wall. He started to walk again towards the stairs and I followed. "So how old are you Myra?"

"I'm turning 18 in a month." My voice was still a little unsteady from the close encounter. He nodded his head like he was contemplating something. We continued to walk down the stairs.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to the nurse's office. When we got there, he took the doorknob in his hand and opened the door for me. I said goodbye to Mr. James and walked into the nurse's office while he continued to walk down the hall.

"Hey Myra, feeling any better?" The nurse was busy helping another student that had hurt his ankle. She walked over to the freezer and got the guy an ice pack to hold against his ankle. She looked up at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah a little, but my head started to hurt a little bit ago. I was wondering if I could have an aspirin or something." She walked over to the cabinets and pulled out some of my medicine that I brought in the beginning of the school year. She spilled a little bit into her hand then scooped some back into the bottle to make sure I got the right amount.

"Here you go." She handed me a small pill. "Would you like a glass of water to take with the pill?"

"Umm no thanks, I'm good. Bye," I quickly swallowed the pill and walked out of the room. I walked back up the stairs and paused when I got to the corner that Mr. James had me trapped in. My heart beat rushed as I remember how close his lips where to mine.

Ugh! What am I thinking! I can't be thinking like that. He's a teacher for crying out loud. It's not like he will ever be interested in a student. I'm jail bait for him. He would never risk his whole life over a student.

I felt a little dizzy and light headed as I kept thinking about Mr. James. What was he doing to me? I sat down on one of the steps in the stairwell. I took a couple of deep breaths in through my nose and out through my mouth to calm myself down.

"Hey, are you okay Myra?" I knew the familiar voice in front of me. I looked up to see Craig standing there. His eyes and expression filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just needed to sit down and take a little breather." He didn't believe me and I knew it. I could never successfully lie to Craig. He always knew what I was really thinking.

"Are you just going to tell me what's wrong or do I need to badger the problem out of you?" I didn't feel like getting annoyed so I decided to just tell him. After all he was my best friend, no matter what I told him he was going to love me.

"I think I really like Mr. James," He started to chuckle. "Don't laugh at me," I pouted folding my arms over my chest. I got up and started walking away. He grabbed my wrist.

"I'm sorry." He was still laughing as he said it. "Do you really think you're in love with the teacher?"

"Hey I didn't say the L word, I said like. You know how I feel about the L word being thrown around like that. "He rolled his eye like he has heard me say this thousands of times. Which I think I actually have.

It's not like I have a problem with the word love. Or love in general. I just think that people are so careless. People today, my age and younger, just throw that word around, even when they don't mean it.

I mean love is so much more than just saying it. To me it's just how you can never stop thinking about the person. When just seeing their face sends you in a spin. Where nothing else exists when you are with that one person, and it feels like you're in your own little world. It's the can't eat can't sleep feel. That's what love is to me and you never know if you're ever going to find that person.

"Hello," Craig was snapping his fingers in front of my face. "So what do you really think?"

"I don't know what to think. I don't like him like any other teacher and that's for damn sure." He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Well, what ever you do Myra, just don't get caught up in anything to deep. You know I don't want to see you hurt."

"Yeah, yeah I know." I started back up the staircase to my class. The bell rang right when I entered the door. Which I was so happy about. I grabbed my stuff and went to my next class. Class after class all I could think about was Mr. James and that's the way it has been since I met him.

The bell for C lunch rang and my class started to empty out. I slowly got up and walked out the classroom. As I walked out the door I bumped into something hard. I looked up and saw Reed.

"Hey Myra," he smiled down at me and I just grimaced back. I hated this guy, but I used to be such good friends with him until high school. Ever since high school he became your stereotypical jock that you did not want to get involved with. Most of the people, who did, ended up smoke, drinking, or anything else like that. That's why he earned the nickname Weed.

"Get out of my way Reed," instead of moving out of my way he did the complete opposite.

"Hey, hey now. I only want to talk to you. What's a few words between good friends anyways."

"You are no friend of mine."

"Anyways, I'm having a party at my house tonight. Why don't you and the guys come over? It'd be fun to hang out like we used to." I rolled my eyes at him.

"You ask me this question time and time again, and I give you the same answer time and time again. I would think that you would be smart enough to get it through your big fat head by now. The answer will always be no." I walked around him and went to the cafeteria.

I went into one of the lines and just grabbed an apple and milk. I paid for the two things and turned around to go to my table. When I walked up I saw Craig and Blake already. What I also notice was a lot of people staring at them too. I started laughing to myself. Everyone was just so surprised that they were a couple. It was really funny 'cause Blake had pulled Craig onto his lap. Craig's face was beat red.

"Awe, now aren't you two just the cutest little things ever." I smiled at them both as I sat down in my chair.

"Ugh Myra, you know how much I hate it when you do that." Craig always complained when I did that, but I couldn't help it. It was just so much fun and not to mention it was so true.

The last bell finally rang and I walked to my locker and then down to the front of the building to meet Blake, and Craig. For the first time I saw Blake and Craig hand in hand at school. I just wanted to say awe but I knew that would annoy Craig. We walked to the corner and said our goodbyes to Blake as he went his way.

When we got to the house we noticed that there was a car in the front. We got a little closer and saw that it was Craig's, dad's car.

"Fuck!" I said as we got closer to the house and started to hear screaming. We ran the rest of the way to the house and burst threw the door. "What the hell are you doing in my house? Get the fuck out before I call the police!" Craig's dad looked at me. My nostrils flared with rage.

"Those two are coming home with me now. "

"Oh no they are defiantly not. Maybe if you weren't an abusive ass they would, but I don't see you changing any time soon. Now get out of my house." He walked out of the house and left. I walked over to Craig's mom and gave her a hug.

"Come on lets get you up stairs. I'll get a nice bath ready for you."

She nodded her head and made her way up stairs. "How do you do that?"

"What." I made a confused face.

"Act so nice and so much like a mom, when inside you just like the people you comfort. You always help my son and I can't thank you enough for that, but I can't help but think that you deserve to act like the teenager you are."

"Years of practice." I smiled at him and went up stairs to start filling up the bath tub. When it was done filling up I put out a nice clean towel and some other stuff. "Your bath is ready."

"I know you stopped kick boxing at the gym, because you didn't have time to clean, do homework, and everything else."

"Yeah, but I don't mind not doing it."

"I want you to get back into it." I went to interrupt her, but she put her finger to my lips. "No, I don't want to hear any excuses. I'll take care of all the house work and shopping, I just want you to do what you like and act like your age." I smiled and gave her a big grizzle hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Adams," I smiled at her as she smiled back.

"No I really should be thanking you Myra. You're like the daughter I never had." I smiled and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I was so beat, I got Mrs. Adams' bath ready and then walked down to my room after Mrs. Adams walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

I fell on my bed not bothering to change out of my cloths . I turned on some music to help me fall asleep faster. I looked up at my ceiling and just stared at it. All of the stress and things throughout the day played through my mind. Before I knew it I was already fast asleep.


End file.
